Unhealthy Obssession
by Brokenbonds222
Summary: "Tatsumi, I will make sure that your relationship with that girl will cease to exist, along with everybody else in Night Raid. You are mine, Tatsumi. Every strand of hair, every drop of blood, everything, belongs to me. I will not let anybody else have you." Yandere Esdeath
1. Chapter 1

Cold.

So very cold.

Tatsumi struggled to get the ice cuffs off his wrists, but it was no use, the cuffs were locked in place on the wall and he doesn't have the strength to break free.

Esdeath has locked him in this room because he had tried to escape from the palace but was caught by her before he could even step foot out of the front gate. The look in Esdeath's eyes were of anger as she lifted Tatsumi up by the collar of his shirt.

"Tatsumi, did you try to escape from me again?" Esdeath snarled. She was not going to let Tatsumi run away for the third time.

"Let me go Esdeath!"

"You belong to me, Tatsumi. Have we not established that already? I will not stand for your insubordination any longer. You will love me, even if I have to break you." Esdeath said. Venom dripping from her words.

"I don't belong to you I belong to Night Raid! My loyalty stays with them! Not to yo-" Esdeath interrupted him with a heavy blow to the stomach. Tatsumi, who was then gasping for air, fell limp and unconscious in Esdeath's arms.

"I didn't want it to come to this, Tatsumi. But I will not be denied any longer." Esdeath said with impure intentions lingering in her voice.

That was the last thing Tatsumi remembered before waking up in this room.

"I have to find a way out of here." Tatsumi said to himself.

Just then he heard the sound of footsteps echoing as the sound headed closer to the door.

He then heard the sound of the door being unlocked and opened.

Tatsumi's heart stopped when he saw who it was. The long blue hair, the lust filled eyes, the flawless pale white skin. It was no one other then Esdeath.

"How are you doing, my love?" Esdeath said. Approaching the vulnerable Tatsumi.

"I'm cuffed up to the wall! How do you think I'm doing!?" Tatsumi yelled angrily.

Esdeath went up close to Tatsumi. Cupping her hands around his face gently.

"Awww, don't get so riled up, Tatsumi. And besides."

She got closer.

"I love seeing you like this." She whispered in his ear before she licked the side of his face. Her tongue slowly dragging along his cheek up to the edge of his eyebrow, leaving a trail of saliva on the younger males face.

Tatsumi felt nothing but disgust, but he thought it would be best for him not to express it.

Esdeath then pressed her forehead against Tatsumi's and closed her eyes.

"Tatsumi, do you love me?" Esdeath asked.

Tatsumi didn't respond back

How could he possibly love someone who would knock him unconscious and lock him up in a room so that he doesn't escape. And it wasn't only that, it was also that he had already has a women that he loves.

'Mine' Tatsumi thought.

Even though she gave Tatsumi the cold shoulder when he arrived at Night Raid she began to open up little by little, eventually leading to a relationship between the two.

He could still remember her soft pink hair and sweet smile.

"Tatsumi, answer me." Esdeath said, still waiting for Tatsumi's response.

He couldn't say anything, he just couldn't. If he lied and said yes then it would feel like he betrayed Mine. But if he said no then Esdeath would probably inflict some damage onto him.

"It's that pink haired girl, isn't it?" Esdeath growled, now gripping Tatsumi's shoulders tightly.

Tatsumi still didn't respond.

"I should've known." Esdeath then planted a vicious kick to Tatsumi's ribs causing Tatsumi to cry out in pain.

Tears begin to form in Tatsumi's eyes as he could feel that some of his ribs are now broken, a burning sensation on the side of his body as the tears ran down his face.

Esdeath saw these tears and roughly grabbed onto Tatsumi's face as she lapped up every last drop of the salty liquid, licking her lips after she finished.

"Tatsumi, I will make sure that your relationship with that girl will cease to exist, along with everybody else in Night Raid. You are mine, Tatsumi. Every strand of hair, every drop of blood, everything, belongs to me. I will not let anybody else have you.

Esdeath then kissed Tatsumi, forcefully shoving her tongue into his mouth in a display of complete dominance.

Tatsumi couldn't help but let more tears fall. This isn't the woman he loves. This woman... No... This sadistic monster, was nothing but an obsessed freak. She, who killed over 500,000 people during war. She, who gets the sick pleasure of torturing poor souls. She is nothing but a complete psychopath.

Esdeath broke her kiss, leaving a trail of saliva still connected to both there lips.

"Unfortunately I have to go now, Tatsumi." Esdeath said, slightly disappointed. "We will continue this later. Also I will have a doctor take a look at those ribs of yours. I apologize for that, I must've gotten carried away when you didn't reply to my question earlier."

Tatsumi didn't say anything. He just stared at the ground silently.

Esdeath began to walk outside the room.

"Oh, that reminds me." Esdeath said right before she exited the door. "I'll make sure to find that pink haired girl and the rest of Night Raid and have them dealt with accordingly. Don't want anything to come between us, right?" Esdeath said before closing the door. Leaving Tatsumi alone in the cold room.


	2. Chapter 2

Akame, Leone, Mine, Lubbock, and Susanoo all sat patiently as they waited for Najenda to show up.

She told them all to gather in the meeting room to discuss about the situation with Tatsumi and Esdeath.

Najenda soon walked through the door and took her seat at the end of the table. Her face stern and hard.

"As you all know, Tatsumi has been taken from us by Esdeath and we need to come up with a plan to get him back." Najenda said.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Did you just say that Tatsumi has been taken by Esdeath!? Why wasn't I told about this!?" Lubbock said, shocked to hear that his friend has been kidnapped by the Empires Strongest.

"Oh yes, I forgot that I sent you on recon when that all happened. Well I guess I should explain to you what happened."

Lubbock just sat there nodding his head and listening intently.

"We had a mission. The mission was to get a good look at the imperial palace to find any areas that we could easily access. Once inside we would try to gain intel on both the Prime Minister and the Emperor. But the hard part would be trying not to get caught by the imperial guards or even worse, Budou.

Lubbock shivered at the thought of one of his friends getting caught by Budou. Budou would probably crush thier head like a watermelon.

"I sent Tatsumi to check out a market place that was near the palace so that he could get a good look on security around that area, at the same time I told him to blend in with the local people so the he doesn't attract any attention to himself and compromise the mission. As he was walking he didn't noticed that Esdeath was in the same market place as him."

"Oh shit, I know where this is going!" Lubbock said as he pulled out a bag of popcorn and began to eat it as if he was watching an action movie.

Mine saw his little display of idiocy and got mad that Lubbock isn't taking the situation more seriously.

Out of anger, Mine got up from her seat and smashed the chair that she was sitting on over his head.

"You fucking moron! You should be taking this more seriously! Tatsumi is gone and you just want to sit there and act like you're watching a sitcom!" Mine screamed, shaking her fist angrily at him.

"Hey calm down!" Lubbock shouted, rubbing his head in pain. "I miss Tatsumi just as much as you, but you don't have to be hitting me over the head with a goddamn chair! Oh and look, you made me spill my popcorn." Lubbock whined.

"AHEM! Are you two finished!? Now, where was I?" Najenda said as she continued her story.

Akame couldn't help but giggle at the childish scene that just occurred.

"So apparently Tatsumi didn't notice Esdeath's presence in the area. So as he walked around he accidentally bumped into a man. The man wasn't so happy and decided to cause a scene. It must've been a big commotion because it caught the attention of Esdeath. It only took her a few seconds that the man was arguing with no one other than Tatsumi.

"What happened next!?" Lubbock asked, wanting to hear more.

"As you would expect. Esdeath impaled the man with an ice spike and kidnapped Tatsumi as she went to go fly back to her palace on a dragon." Najenda said.

"Wow! So what do you suggest we do?" Lubbock asked.

"I say we go over to Esdeath's palace and FUCK SHIT UP!" Leone said, slamming her hands on top of the table.

"I second that notion!" Mine chimed in.

"Hey wait a minute, let's not be too hasty now! We can't just barge in and take back Tatsumi! We need a plan or else we would be committing suicide!" Lubbock said.

"He's right." Akame said. "Esdeath is considered the Empire's Strongest, so going in like a bunch of lunatics isn't going to do us any good." Akame calmly said.

"And that why I brought you all in here in the first place." Najenda reminded them. She reached out underneath her chair and pulled out a large piece of paper before slamming it in the center of the table.

"What's that?" Mine asked, scratching her head.

Najenda gave out a grin.

"This, is what is going to save Tatsumi. I call it: Operation WhiteHawk!"

/

/

/

"There you go. You should be feeling some slight pain for a couple of days but it'll soon pass. Let's just hope you make a full recovery by then." The doctor said, packing up his equipment and taking his leave.

"Yeah, sure." Tatsumi responded. The potion that the doctor gave him actually made him feel a lot more better. It's almost as if he never had his ribs broken at all.

Almost.

Just then, the door to the room began to open slowly.

Tatsumi panicked.

'Oh God please don't let it be Esdeath! Please please please please' Tatsumi internally screamed.

When the figured walked through the door Tatsumi gave out a sigh of relief.

"How are you doing, Tatsumi?" Run asked.

"Oh gee whiz kind sir, I'm doing fantastic! It's not like I had my ribs broken by some sadistic maniac who kidnapped me and cuffed me against this wall here." Tatsumi replied sarcastically.

Run raised both his hands in defense.

"Hey calm down, I'm not the one who put you there in the first place. And it's kind of your fault for getting caught."

"Well since you're already here, do you mind letting me loose so that I can go back to my friends." Tatsumi said with pleading eyes.

"No can do Tatsumi, the General would skin me alive if she found out I let you free... Literally." Run said, disappointing Tatsumi.

"Why are you here then?" Tatsumi growled.

"I just wanted to check up on you." Run shrugged.

"If you're not gonna help me get out then than I guess there's nothing more to talk about." Tatsumi said. He really thought that Run would at least consider the option of letting him go.

"Well I guess I must be on my way then. I hope you get better soon, Tatsumi." Run said before making his way out the door.

"Wait!" Tatsumi yelled, making Run stop in his tracks.

"What's the real reason why you came here Run?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

Run just gave him a smile.

"Get better soon." And with that, he left.

Silence fill the room as Tatsumi was all alone in his own little piece of hell.

'Wonder how Night Raid is doing? Do they think I'm dead? What is Run hiding? When is Esdeath coming back? Is Mine okay?'

A million questions went through Tatsumi's head as he was beginning to grow worried.

"Where's Incursio?"


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm sorry that I didn't get to address this sooner. The story is a sort of weird mixture of both cannon and noncannon material. Some characters are alive while some aren't. For example: Chelsa is dead in the story but (SPOILER) Bols isn't. Also things like Esdeath knowing about Tatsumi and Night Raid and important details like that are purely for the sake of the story. Sorry if any of this confuses you. This is my 1st fanfic so I guess there might be a few plot holes here and there.**

Tatsumi dangled helplessly on the wall, still cuffed against the wall. Then, a familiar sound rang in his ears. The sound of the door opening with a loud creak.

"Tatsumi~" He heard his name being sung.

'Oh no!' Tatsumi screamed inside his head.

'Esdeath!'

He saw her walk towards him with what looks like a plate of food in her hands. The scent from the food quickly began to fill the room as Tatsumi's mouth began to water, almost forgetting about Esdeath all together.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Esdeath cooed.

This made Tatsumi forget about the food he was looking at and focus more on the deadly woman in front of him.

"Still cuffed up against the damn wall. And you?" Tatsumi said in an angry sarcastic voice. Ever since he was stuck in this room he seems to become more and more sarcastic everyday.

"I'm feeling fantastic now that I'm here with you. Also, I brought you some homemade Red Dragon soup that I made myself. I know you haven't eaten in a while." Esdeath said as she took a spoonful of the soup and offered him some.

Tatsumi didn't accept the offer. He just glared at her.

"Don't be like that Tatsumi, I know you're hungry." Esdeath said sounding slightly frustrated with Tatsumi's disobedience.

Tatsumi couldn't hold it any longer. It felt like ages since he last had something in his stomach. So he reluctantly accepted.

She began to slowly spoon feed him.

"So I heard that the doctor took care of your injuries. Are you feeling better?" Esdeath asked as she gave him another spoonful of her soup.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Tatsumi shouted.

"I already apologized for my actions, you need to learn to let things go." Esdeath said monotonously.

"How could I just let th-" Tatsumi was interrupted as Esdeath shoved yet another spoonful in Tatsumi's mouth.

"Shhhhhh, just enjoy the food."

Tatsumi saw that there was no point in arguing with her so he just did what he was told.

Eventually Esdeath fed Tatsumi all of the soup and set the bowl on a nearby counter.

An awkward silence filled the room but Tatsumi decided to break it.

"When are you going to let me go?" Tatsumi asked.

The Generals eyes grew wide as she was not expecting that question.

"What!? So you can run off again!? So you can leave me all alone, dying to have you in my possession again!? I don't think so." Esdeath spat.

"Please, Esdeath." Tatsumi pleaded growing desperate. "I just want to be with my friends again." He could feel the tears welling up.

Esdeath began to walk towards Tatsumi, her heels tapping against the solid floor.

Tatsumi flinched, expecting her to hit him. But she didn't.

She hugged Tatsumi tightly. One arm wrapped around his back and the other wrapped around his shoulders, her hand softly holding the back of Tatsumi's head as her fingers ran through his hair.

"You're with me, Tatsumi." She said as she nuzzled the crook of his neck. She took a deep breath of his hair. His scent filling her lungs. "Just with me. That's how it is and that is how it will stay, my love. You don't need anybody else but me. And I swear, if I see anybody, ANYBODY, lay a finger on you that isn't me. I will personally gut them alive."

Tatsumi was speechless. No, horrified. 'What the hell is wrong with her?'

Esdeath then stared at him with emotionless eyes. The same eyes that she would give when she is torturing somebody who is begging for her to stop. Those eyes sent a chill down Tatsumi's spine.

"You do promise to never leave me again, right?" Esdeath asked just as emotionlessly as her eyes are.

Tatsumi swallowed hard. The best he could do was tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Yes." Tatsumi said, almost above a whisper.

Yes. Such a simple, easy word. But at the moment it was probably one of the most difficult words to have come out of his throat.

"Good." She simply said.

She then began to remove the cuffs from Tatsumi's wrists.

He feel to the ground when the cuffs were removed fully. He ran his fingers across his wrist, they were still numb from the cold.

Tatsumi began to stand on his feet. It was a little bit difficult for him because it's been awhile since he last touched the ground but he quickly got used to it.

"Now, come here." Esdeath said as she motioned him to come towards her.

Tatsumi slowly, and cautiously, approached the General. His body getting more and more tense with each step he took.

When he was finally up close, he felt something wrap around his neck.

'What the fuck...'

She had him in a black dog collar. Talk about déjà fucking vu.

"Now you will never leave my sight. Come on, let us go to the bedroom." Esdeath said tugging on the chain attached to Tatsumi's collar.

Tatsumi gulped. "Th-the bedroom?"

They both exited the room and walked down a long hallway. The hallway decorated with paintings of what looked like past generals and emperors. One painting in particular sparked Tatsumi's interest.

"Hey, who's that?" Tatsumi pointed at the painting.

Esdeath turned to see what Tatsumi was pointing at.

"Ahh yes, Empress Anelia. She was the ruler of this empire around the year 864. She specialized in necromancy and was known as the worlds most powerful necromancer." Esdeath explained.

"Cool." Tatsumi simply said.

The portrait showed a woman with long, straight, raven hair. Her skin almost as white as Esdeath's and her eyes were the color of blood. She had no emotion in the painting.

'Looks a hell of a lot like Akame.' Tatsumi thought.

The two continued to walk down the hallway until they finally reached the room.

The room was nothing all that special. Just a lot of empty space, a bathroom, and a very big and comfortable looking bed.

She tugged Tatsumi along and threw him on the bed as she got on herself.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute, can't we just talk about this." Tatsumi said panicking.

He didn't want to do anything intimate with Esdeath.

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything... Tonight. I just want to lay here with you." She said growing tired.

Esdeath wrapped her arms around Tatsumi's waist and feel asleep in a spooning position.

Given that Esdeath is much more taller than Tatsumi, her entire body wrapped against his easily. Making it even more difficult for Tatsumi to get away from her.

"Shouldn't you change out of your uniform before you go to sleep." Tatsumi said, trying anything to get out of this humiliating position.

She didn't respond.

He could feel her chest breathing up and down.

'Guess she's a heavy sleeper.'

Now Tatsumi began to feel himself going to sleep.

'I wonder how the others are doing.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: this chapter contains slight lemon... That is all.**

"What the hell is this!? What the fuck did you do!?" Tatsumi screamed, tears beginning to drop from his eyes.

Najenda, Mine, Leone, Lubbock, Akame, all of Night Raid laid dead on the floor in a pool of their own blood. Lacerations and stab wounds clearly visible all over their lifeless corpses.

"Isn't it obvious?" Esdeath giggled. "I killed them, all of them. Now you have nobody else but me, my love." A wicked smile spreading across her bloody face. Blood dripping from her saber.

Tatsumi couldn't move. He felt sick to his stomach. Looking at the gruesome scene before him made him want to vomit out his intestines.

All of his friends... Dead.

Now his feelings begin to change. Tatsumi went from horrified to becoming angry. His fist clenching until his knuckles were turning pale white.

"You monster." He said to Esdeath.

Esdeath looked unfazed by the insult. During her lifetime she has been called many things by many people, especially the people she had _killed._ She was used to it, she was numb to it.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Tatsumi screamed, letting all his rage out.

He then pulled out his sword from it's sheath and charged at Esdeath.

"YOU'll PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Tatsumi leapt in the air and slashed downward with all his strength at Esdeath.

Tatsumi's eyes opened wide as he woke up from his terrible nightmare.

Light shined through the room as the sound of birds chirping filled the air.

Tatsumi could still feel Esdeath's arms wrapped around his waist like a body pillow, showing no signs of letting go any time soon.

He then looked over his shoulder to get a good look at Esdeath's face.

Her wild blue bangs fell elegantly over her flawless face. Her skin white as winter snow. Her eyelashes, which were just as blue as her hair, were long and perfect, it highlighted her face even more.

It's no doubt that Esdeath is a very gorgeous woman, but Tatsumi had learn never to judge a book by its cover, and underneath Esdeath's beautiful exterior laid a twisted, disgusting, evil demon.

If Tatsumi had never meet Esdeath and saw her for the first time he would have probably fallen for her. But now he knew otherwise.

'Why me? Of all people, why me?' Tatsumi thought. 'Is it because I'm strong? That doesn't make any sense. There are plenty of warriors in this world that are just as strong if not stronger than me.'

Tatsumi heard Esdeath yawn, breaking him from his train of thought.

"That was probably the best sleep I had in awhile." Esdeath said as brought her face closer to the crook of Tatsumi's neck. "Did you have a good nights sleep, darling?" Esdeath whispered in his ear as she began to bite it playfully.

Tatsumi's face went pale by Esdeath's signs of affection. The first thought that came to his head was his dream, but he knew is was best never to mention it. He then decided to play along.

"Yeah, I had a good nights sleep." He said.

"Good because we have a mission to take care of." Esdeath said getting up from bed.

Tatsumi felt a strangling sensation around his neck as he was forcefully pulled out of the bed and fell onto the floor.

"What the-?" Tatsumi said as he started to remember about the collar still attached around his neck.

He also saw that Esdeath was still in her General uniform. He remembered that she hadn't changed her cloths when she fell asleep.

He saw Esdeath now taking off her cloths.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing? Why are you taking off your cloths!?" Tatsumi panicked as he felt his entire face getting red.

"My uniform is dirty, Tatsumi. I have to clean it." She replied, taking off her last piece of clothing, now standing completely naked. She then turned to Tatsumi who was covering his eyes with his hands. "Take off your cloths." Esdeath commanded.

"Why!?" Tatsumi said, his face getting redder as he saw Esdeath's body. He could see every single inch of her body, everything from her head down to her nether region down to her toes.

"Because your cloths are just as dirty. Now, take them off." Esdeath said, growing impatient.

"I don't want to!" Tatsumi yelled.

Esdeath sighed and walked towards Tatsumi. The chain to the collar still in her hand so that Tatsumi couldn't run away.

She then pressed her naked body against Tatsumi.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" Esdeath cooed.

He could feel her breath against his face. Her hands now traveling underneath his shirt making Tatsumi squirm. She removed his shirt and threw it on the ground.

Tatsumi quickly wrapped his arms around his chest, covering it like a schoolgirl who's just been exposed.

He could hear Esdeath's breathing becoming more heavy. Her animal like instincts coming into full gear.

"Now, let's see what we can do about those pants." Esdeath said biting her bottom lip while staring at her helpless lover.

"That won't be necessary." Tatsumi said nervously. Esdeath completely ignored Tatsumi and unbuttoned his pants.

This caused Tatsumi to push her back, but Esdeath was unfazed, she pushed Tatsumi to the ground and straddled him, taking of his shoes then his socks then his pants, leaving nothing but his boxers on.

"Get off of me!" Tatsumi pleaded.

"No."

She removed Tatsumi's boxers and threw them in a pile with all his other cloths.

Now the two of them were completely naked.

Esdeath stayed on top of him.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Esdeath said, her hand trailing down to Tatsumi's member.

"Ple-please don't touch me there!" Tatsumi stuttered.

"Oh please, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Esdeath said as her hand brushed against his member. "Besides, I like seeing you like this." Esdeath said seductively, staring at Tatsumi with her eyes half lidded while a smile stretched across her face.

She then wrapped her hand around Tatsumi's now throbbing cock and began to pump slowly, up and down.

Tatsumi couldn't say anything, his breathing becoming heavy. The sensation was overwhelming, he never had anything like this happen to him before.

"Do you like that, Tatsumi?" Esdeath said increasing her speed. This made Tatsumi moan out in pleasure and hearing his moans made something inside Esdeath grow in excitement.

"I want you to say my name, Tatsumi. I want you scream it out loud."

Tatsumi could feel it, he was coming close to a climax. Slightly bucking his hips.

Seeing that Tatsumi was coming to his end she blew her breath on his member making the sensation much more better as he finally climaxed.

"Esdeath!" He screamed her name out in pleasure as he released his seed. Hearing Tatsumi scream out her name caused Esdeath's cheeks to become slightly red as she grinned at her lover.

Tatsumi was breathing heavily out of his mouth now, his spine still tingling from his orgasm, face red from embarrassment.

Esdeath found the look on his face irresistible and pulled him in for a kiss, her tongue roughly invading the inside of his mouth, showing who is in control.

She broke the kiss and got off of Tatsumi.

"Now that the fun is over, we should get those cloths clean." Esdeath said.

Tatsumi could only nod in agreement. His brain was still in a daze as he laid on the ground.

'Why did I scream out her name? I have a girlfriend who I love and cherish. I can't believe I could betray her like that.'

Tatsumi looked up to see Esdeath freezing there cloths in solid ice.

'What was she doing?'

The ice then exploded, shattering all over the place as the cloths that were entrapped in the ice fell to the floor.

Tatsumi didn't know how, but the cloths came out completely clean and Esdeath began to dress herself.

"Here." Esdeath said throwing Tatsumi his cloths.

He quickly put on his close and waited for Esdeath to finish dressing herself.

She walked over to the bed and picked up her hat and placed it snugly above her head.

"You mentioned something about a mission earlier. Tatsumi said.

"I'll discuss about it once we get to the meeting room with the rest of the Jaegars, now come." Esdeath said, pulling on Tatsumi's chain.

The two arrived at the meeting room, the Jaegars happily greeted them as they found their seats.

Wave was the only one who hadn't greeted them. He eyed Tatsumi worriedly as he saw the collar and chain wrapped around his neck like a dog.

"Jaegars." Esdeath began "We have a mission sent to us by the Prime Minister. Our objective is to take down a fortress run by the Revolutionary Army."

"Yes! Time to take out some evil doers, right Koro?" Seryu said, hugging her dog affectionately.

Bors rose his hand.

"Yes, Bors?" Esdeath said.

"Where exactly is this fortress located?" Bors asked.

"I'm glad you asked. It's located up north near a miserable little village that goes by the name Winters Pass." Esdeath explained.

Tatsumi's heart stopped when he heard the name of the village. That village was his village. The home he grew up him.

"I expect perfect execution in this mission. Gear up and meet me outside the palace. You are dismissed." Esdeath said.

Everybody got up from their chairs and exited the room to get ready, leaving only Esdeath and Tatsumi at the table.

"Esdeath, will anything happen to the village while we're doing the mission?" Tatsumi asked nervously.

Esdeath rose her eyebrow "Why do you ask that?"

"No reason." Tatsumi said.

"The target is the fortress, Tatsumi. If we attacked the village as well it would only be a waste of time, but we might visit it." Esdeath said.

"What do you mean by visit?" Tatsumi asked, fear growing inside his chest.

"Don't worry about it, my love." Esdeath said wrapping her arms around his neck. "We should go to the armory and get you properly equipped."

"You mean you're giving me back Incursio?" Tatsumi asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Esdeath couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I am."

** Night Raid HQ**

"156! 157! 158!" Lubbock huffed as he repeatedly kicked the punching bag.

"Keep it up Lubbock! You only got 342 more kicks to go!" Leone laughed. She was sitting comfortably on a lawn chair while sipping a glass of lemonade, watching and taunting Lubbock purely for her entertainment.

Night Raid has been training nonstop, getting stronger for their mission to rescue Tatsumi. Lubbock has been working on his close quarter quarter combat skills. Mine was practicing her sniping with Pumpkin. Akame was slashing at practice dummies with her katana. Susanoo was out by a nearby lake, practicing his meditation. Najenda was lifting weights, bench pressing around 500 pounds. And Leone did nothing.

"Hey, why don't you get up off your ass and do something a little more productive, Leone!" Lubbock yelled.

"When you're the strongest one in Night Raid you don't need to do anything productive." Leone said to Lubbock, waving her hand at him dismissively.

"You? The strongest? Don't make me laugh! It's obvious that Susanoo is the strongest in the group. The only thing you're good for is looking pretty!"

"You mind saying that again? Maybe this time a little closer to my face?" Leone growled.

"Enough!" Najenda yelled, throwing the weight off to the side. "Lubbock!"

"Yes ma'am!?" Lubbock asked while saluting her.

"Shut the fuck up and continue with your training."

"With pleasure!" Lubbock nodded and continued with his training.

"Leone!"

"Eh?" Leone said, looking bored.

"If you're just going to sit there you might as well be doing something more useful."

"Oh, and what's that?" Leone asked, raising an eyebrow.

Najenda gave her an evil grin.

**In a forest somewhere**

"This isn't what I had in mind!" Leone screamed as she ran for her life.

A vicious dragon chased her, flames seething from its mouth.

Leone quickly jumped and grabbed onto a tree branch making the dragon confused on her current location.

It looked around, unable to find its prey.

'Phew, that was close'

As Leone tried to jump to another tree branch the tree branch she was currently standing on made a cracking sound, alerting the dragon of her location and it quickly spat out a fire ball at her.

"Oh shit!" Leone jumped off the branch avoiding the fire ball. She was now in the air.

"Okay, I see how it is. Well get ready for this!" Leone dove down and landed a brutal kick on the dragon's head with the heel of her foot, knocking the dragon on the ground.

"How did you like that?"

The dragon slowly got back up, shaking its head.

"Looks like you haven't given up, let's make this a little more interesting!" Leone said, activating her Teigu.

Flames engulfed Leone as her body began to transform, her hair becoming longer and more wild, her hands turning to ones of a beast, and her ears becoming lion like.

"Alright then, let's go." Leone said cracking her fists.

The dragon roared and charged right at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright then, let's go!" Leone yelled as the dragon charged right at her with full speed.

Just as the dragon was about to ram into her, Leone jumped up high in the air and landed on the dragons back.

"ONE HUNDRED FISTS!" Leone yelled before pounding into the dragons back with inhuman speed and strength. Scales and blood flew all over the place causing the dragon to screech in pain. Leone ignored the screeching and continued to hammer away, eventually hitting muscle tissue as there were no scales remaining in the targeted area to protect the dragons soft flesh.

The dragon managed to shake Leone off, raising it's arrow like tail to pierce Leone's chest, but Leone rolled out of the way causing the sharp tail to miss and hit the ground, the tail now stuck beneath the earth as the dragon desperately tries to remove it from the dirt.

"You just made a fatal mistake you oversized iguana!" Leone went to the closest tree and tore it from the ground, wrapping both her powerful arms around the trunk and lifting the tree up like a sledgehammer. The dragon made one last attempt to protect itself, fire released from its mouth like a flamethrower, the flames directed at Leone.

"Bitch please." Leone then opened her mouth and swallowed every bit of fire that was meant for her, her cheeks now puffed up like a chipmunk. She then released the fire from her mouth and it came out as a concentrated fireball, hitting the dragon in the face, stunning it.

"I hope you're ready!" Leone screamed before slamming the tree with brutal force onto the dragon causing blood to splatter everywhere from the impact. The dragons wings could be seen twitching underneath the tree as it soon stopped, indicating that the dragon was indeed dead.

"Wow, don't you think you went a little over board with that one?" Akame said, watching Leone from a tree branch.

"How long have you been watching me?" Leone asked raising her eyebrow as her transformation wore off.

"Since the beginning." Akame said nonchalantly, chewing on what looks to be beef jerky.

"Good to know. Were you amazed by my awesome strength?" Leone said, flexing her arms.

"Meh, your Teigu did most the work."

"Buzzkill." Leone scoffed.

"Whatever you say. Anyways, we have to go back to HQ. Najenda has some important news to tell us.

/

/

/

Esdeath tugged Tatsumi along towards the armory. The two then stood in front of a giant reinforced steel door that looks like it was built for a twenty foot man.

"We're here, Tatsumi. Are you excited to reunite yourself with your Teigu?" Esdeath asked smiling.

"Let's do it." Tatsumi said with an eager face. It's been forever since he last had Incursio in his hands, his heart began to beat faster in anticipation.

With one fluid motion, Esdeath spun around and kicked open the door with a loud BANG, revealing a room filled with all sorts of exotic weapons and armors.

The two entered the room. Tatsumi immediately scanning the room until his eyes landed upon Incursio. It's red gem glistening.

"Right there." Tatsumi said pointing at the sword.

"Ah, yes." Esdeath responded as she walked towards the blade, picking it up and handing it to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi gave the blade a few good swings, getting used to the feeling of having a weapon in his hands. Tatsumi then began to have flashbacks of Braht and how he died fighting against the Three Beasts. Tatsumi started to grit his teeth in anger.

'If only Esdeath had never existed, you would still be alive right now bro.' Tatsumi thought.

His thoughts soon drifted to the past members of Night Raid that died because of Esdeath.

Sheele being ripped in half by Seryu's Teigu.

Braht dying from the poison River used.

Chelsa's severed head on a pike.

All of these deaths have been caused by Esdeath indirectly.

'Sheele, Bro, Chelsa, I promise to avenge you. Your deaths will not be in vain'

Esdeath looked at Tatsumi and noticed that his grip on Incursio had gotten tighter. Worried, she placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Tatsumi, are you alright?" Esdeath asked.

Tatsumi's eyes grew wide at Esdeath's touch.

Visions began to play inside his head. The vision showed Tatsumi slapping Esdeath's hand off of him and swiftly slashing her throat with Incursio. Esdeath now on the ground choking on her own blood as she tries to stop the bleeding with her hands.

Another vision played. This time it was Esdeath in her bedroom on top of Tatsumi with an ice dagger in her hands. She brought the dagger on Tatsumi's chest, the ice burning against his skin as he watched helplessly with his hands tied up on the headboard.

"I'm going to make sure that everybody knows that you belong to me, Tatsumi." Esdeath said,giving the poor boy a devious smile. She began to carve her name into his chest. Tatsumi screamed out in pain, begging for her to stop. Esdeath's only response was a loud moan, his screams were like music to her ears. After she finished carving her name into his flesh, she dragged her tongue across the jagged letters, lapping up the blood, ignoring Tatsumi's sobs of pain.

The visions soon stopped as Tatsumi came back to reality.

"Tatsumi, answer me." Esdeath asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Wha?"

"Are you alright? You seem to be acting differently." Esdeath said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's just the collar around my neck." Tatsumi replied.

Esdeath looked at Tatsumi, her face devoid of any emotion.

"Was that just an excuse to have me remove your collar?" Esdeath said, her voice filled with authority. "If so, it's not happening. You won't be leaving my side for a while, Tatsumi."

"Well you're gonna have to let go eventually." Tatsumi mumbled. But little did he know those words would have an unexpected impact on Esdeath.

She started to giggle, covering her mouth as she did so. Soon her giggling became full blown laughter, making Tatsumi uncomfortable as he eyed her cautiously.

"Let go!?" Ahahahahahaha! "You really crack me up, you know that?" Ahahahaha! She gripped her stomach trying to control her laughs.

"That wasn't a joke!" Tatsumi yelled, his face getting red.

Esdeath immediately stopped laughing, a shadow casted over her eyes as she stared at the now terrified boy.

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear you correctly." Esdeath said softly.

Tatsumi swallowed hard, sweat now dripping from his forehead.

"I-I said that wasn't a joke." Tatsumi said nervously. "You're going to have to let go one of these days Esdeath, it may not be today or the next day, but it will happen."

Esdeath just glared at Tatsumi before yanking the chain in her hand causing Tatsumi to fall in her arms. She hugged him tightly, almost as if she was actually going to lose him if she let go.

"That's nonsense." Esdeath said, nuzzling her face into his hair. "There's no way I would ever let you go, you're mine."

Tatsumi was scared on how fast Esdeath's moods would change when it came to him. She would get all bipolar depending on how he would push her buttons.

"What about if something happens to me? What if an arrow pierced my heart, or a giant boulder crushed me? You're going to have to let me go then, right?" Tatsumi asked.

Esdeath began to hug Tatsumi tighter. All of what he said could possibly happen. But she had a backup plan if things were to go that way.

"As long as you're with me there's no need to worry about such troublesome things. Like I said before, nothing and nobody will be able to harm you. God himself wouldn't even dare to lay a finger on you as long as you are mine. The only one who gets to touch you is me." Esdeath said, kissing Tatsumi in the lips softly instead of her usual rough tongue kisses. "Now let's go. The others should be ready for the mission." She tugged Tatsumi along and he obediently followed.

As said, the others were geared up and ready to go. Wave, Seryu, Bols, Run, and Kurome waited patiently for there commander to appear. They had a large carriage waiting outside for them to drive the crew near the enemy fort.

Seryu's eyes lit up as she saw her beloved commander walking towards them with Tatsumi following suit.

"General!" Seryu waved, holding Koro in her arms. "Are you ready to take out some evil doers?" She said, showing off her white smile.

Esdeath tipped her hat in her direction. "Of course. They will know the punishment for betraying the empire."

"General. How is Tatsumi going to help us out when you have him chained up like that?" Wave asked, pointing at the collar that was around Tatsumi's neck. "Shouldn't you just remove it for this one mission?"

Wave could feel the air around him start to get cold. Looking up he could see Esdeath giving him a death stare.

"Wave. What I do with Tatsumi should be known of your concern. As for the mission, Tatsumi will be battling along side me, so it won't be necessary to remove the collar. Even if he is not used to fighting with some... Restrictions. He should be able to adapt to it." Esdeath said, referencing how Incursio can adapt to any conditions.

Wave just stayed silent. He knew arguing with somebody like Esdeath would only lead to him getting a painful punishment.

"Well, should we be going?" Run said, opening the palace doors.

"Of course. Come on, Tatsumi." Esdeath said, walking outside and into the carriage with Tatsumi.

The others soon got on as well. Esdeath signaled the soldiers driving the carriage to start. They whipped the horses and the wheels started turning.

Nobody spoke during the ride, most of them just stared out the window, viewing the nature outside.

Esdeath had her arm wrapped around Tatsumi's shoulders. He had his head resting against the crook of her neck. As much as he didn't want to he needed to rest for the emotional scarring that will soon be happening. He will be killing soldiers that he promised to work for, betraying the Revolutionary Army and Night Raid. On top of all that he will be visiting his village, unsure of what Esdeath's intentions are once they arrive there.

Esdeath started to play with Tatsumi's hair, a blush visible on her cheeks. She twirled a brown lock with her slender index finger.

'He's so adorable when he is resting like that' Esdeath thought, continuing to play with his hair. 'Maybe one day the two of us will be married together, but only once I get rid of Night Raid, then it will only just be us two. I'm all that you need, Tatsumi. And you're all that I need, before and after death.'

**AN: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, I've been really busy with school work and all that other shit, but I do promise to make the next chapter the longest one yet. As for my other story "To Earn Fortune and fame" (Which is doing worse then I expected) will continue next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

"We have arrived!" The soldier driving the wagon said. They were still in the forest but close enough to see the rebel fort in the snowy distance.

Tatsumi's eyes shot open as he had finally awoken, wiping off a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. He fell asleep during the entire trip, resting his head on Esdeath's shoulders.

He looked around and saw that there was nobody else inside the wagon except him and Esdeath, instantly making a chill run up his spine.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up. Did you have any pleasant dreams?" Esdeath asked, rubbing Tatsumi's thigh tenderly.

Tatsumi grew uncomfortable at Esdeath's touch, scooting away from her.

"Uh yeah, sure." Tatsumi said, eyeing Esdeath carefully.

Esdeath scooted back next to Tatsumi closing up the distance between them.

"Did you dream about me?" Esdeath said, whispering seductively in his ear.

Tatsumi began to sweat nervously and quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Tatsumi brought up.

"They're taking up their positions on the battlefield alongside my army." Esdeath said, pointing out in the distance to a large army, waiting for her command.

Tatsumi looked outside and squinted to see around 3,000 soldiers, all wearing heavy black armor.

"Its fascinating, isn't it? Come on, let us go join them." Esdeath said, exiting the wagon and tugging Tatsumi along by the chain.

The two walked towards the army, not saying anything to each other. The sound of footwear going through snow was all that could be heard until Esdeath broke the silence.

"Are you excited, Tatsumi? This will be your first time participating in war." Esdeath said, smiling as she looked at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi didn't look back up at her, he just kept focus looking forward .

"Can't say that I am." Tatsumi replied.

Esdeath looked at Tatsumi questionably. She could sense a bit of depression in his voice. Was he not happy? She soon stopped walking when she made it in front of the army, all the soldiers and the members of the Jaegars perked up at her presence. The Jaegars stood on the frontline while the soldiers were right behind. Tatsumi took this time to get a good look at the soldiers.

All the soldiers were wearing black armor that protected them from head to toe. Elegant silver engravings could be seen on the dark armor. The soldiers all carried a weapon, many of them black swords, some had axes, great swords, and even crossbows, all in which are black just like the armor they are wearing.

Tatsumi was very confused by all of this, he remembered that Esdeath's soldiers wore mostly white light armor, now here they are in a full suit of heavy ebony armor. Tatsumi tapped Esdeath in the arm.

"What happened to your soldiers?" Tatsumi asked.

"What do you mean?" Esdeath said, not quite getting what Tatsumi is saying.

"I mean look at them, since when did your soldiers get geared up like that?"

"Oh, yes. I asked the Prime Minister to lend me more gold for my military budget. It was very expensive to get a suit of that armor for 750,000 soldiers, but I will say, it's definitely an improvement. "Esdeath said, grinning and looking at her strong and well organized army.

"When was this!?" Tatsumi asked, shocked that Esdeath would spend more money on a military that was already extremely powerful to begin with.

"It was after when I found you trying to escape my palace. I wanted a stronger military so that you don't try to run off again and reunite with Night Raid." Esdeath said, a hint of venom in her voice when she mentioned Night Raid.

'So all this! All this! Just so that I can't escape!?' Tatsumi screamed in his head.

"Seems a bit... Much." Tatsumi said. He noticed that the soldiers looked a lot taller too, but it was probably his imagination.

"Nothing is too excessive for you, Tatsumi." Esdeath said sweetly. She now turned her attention towards the army in front of her. "SOLDIERS!" Esdeath yelled loudly, her attitude going from sweet to one more of a is the day we exterminate the rebellion scum and claim that fort in the name of the Empire!"

"Hoorah!"

"Let's do this!"

"Those evildoers will pay the ultimate price!"

Esdeath continued her speech. "Show no fear! Show no mercy! Let your blade lead you to victory!"

"HOORAH! HOORAH!" The soldiers chanted in sync.

"Get the cannons ready! Crossbow infantry, eliminate any rebels that are on top of the fortress. Blade wielders, half of you prepare to break in the front gate, the rest of you provide support around the outside of the fort!" Esdeath commanded. "Jaegars, you're with me!"

All the soldiers ran towards the fort, letting out their war cries as they charged at the stone fortress.

Rebel soldiers saw the incoming army headed their way and took immediate action.

"DEFEND THE FRONT GATES! I WANT FUCKING ARCHERS AT THE TOWERS NOW!" A high ranking rebel Sergeant screamed.

The archers got the order and climbed up the defense towers that stayed on each side of the fort. They all simultaneously pulled an arrow out their quiver and prepared to fire, all of them shooting at once. About 20 arrows flew through the air before entering the crowd of running soldiers. Many of them missed, but the ones that actually hit their target bounced off harmlessly against the heavy armor.

The sergeant gritted his teeth, seeing how the arrows were ineffective.

"FIRE AGAIN!" He ordered.

Once again the archers simultaneously pulled out an arrow from their quiver and took aim. After they shot their arrows the same result happened, arrows bouncing off the armor of Esdeath's soldiers. Just as this happened, Esdeath's crossbow users got in close and shot up at the rebel soldiers, the arrowed bolts piercing through the weak light armor of the rebels and into their flesh. One of the crossbow men had a cloth that lit on fire right on the tip of a bolt. He fired, and quickly one of the defense towers went up in flames. They soon ran to the next defense tower

At the front gate soldiers had five cannons set up and ready to fire.

"On my mark!" A soldier yelled with his hand in the air "Fire!" The soldier signaled by dropping his hand.

The soldiers pulled on their strings on the side of the cannons and the cannons all fired, each cannonball smashing against the iron gate, not quite opening it, but leaving huge dents and weakening the reinforced metal.

"Reload!"

The soldiers arming the cannons opened the backside of the cannon and shoved a fresh new ball into it, ready to fire.

"Okay! Fire!"

The cannons fired again, this time breaking open the gate, the fort now exposed for an inside invasion.

"WE'VE BEEN BREECHED!" A rebel soldier screamed in the top of his lungs, picking up a sword.

Tatsumi watched in horror as hundreds of armored warriors started to flood inside the fort.

"Beautiful! Now the real fun shall begin!" Esdeath said excitedly, smiling cheek to cheek like a deranged lunatic. "Wave, Kurome, Seryu, join the soldiers in their offense. Bols and Run, you two make sure that the rebels that are dead in the end are actually dead and not just unconscious."

The Jaegars understood their orders and ran off to join the battle. Esdeath turned towards Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, you and I have a special task."

Tatsumi looked at Esdeath, afraid of what she was going to say.

"We have the special job of eliminating the general who is hiding inside the fortress. He was a general of the empire, now he is a traitor and the Emperor has given me direct orders to take care of him." Esdeath explained.

"And where do I fall in on all of this?" Tatsumi asked.

"You're going to help me kill him, Tatsumi." Esdeath replied, grinning at the young man.

Tatsumi's heart stopped. Him? Kill a rebel general? The very thought filled his mind with guilt. He would be turning his back completely to the rebellion if he was to commit such an act.

"Why do I need to help you?" Tatsumi questioned. "I'm pretty sure that the "Empires Strongest" has the strength to handle another general herself.

Esdeath began to chuckle lightly.

"I am fully aware of my capabilities handling another opponent. The question is, are you capable of eliminating a rebel general?" Esdeath's voice slowly became more stern. "Don't think I forgot your past affiliations with the rebel army and Night Raid. This task will prove if you have finally let go of your silly past and show that you are loyal to the empire and of corse, me." Esdeath said, pinching Tatsumi's cheek affectionately.

'Loyal to the empire!? Don't make me laugh! Why the hell would I be loyal to a corrupt empire ran by a child and that fat fuck of a Prime Minister!?' Tatsumi said in his head.

"How do you expect me to fight a general with this damn collar around my neck?" Tatsumi asked, pulling at his collar.

Esdeath simply smiled

"You're smart, you can figure it out."

/

/

/

"Seryu watch out!" Wave yelled. A rebel ran towards her about to slice her in half.

Wave quickly pushed her out the way and delivered a viscous roundhouse kick to the jaw of the enemy soldier.

"Thanks Wave I own you one!" Seryu said, getting back to killing more soldiers. "Koro! Number 5!"

Seryu's once cute Teigu turned into a horrifying monstrosity. Koro bit into Seryu's arm and turn it into a massive green drill.

"Get ready, evildoers! Spear of Justice!" Seryu screamed, drilling through multiple enemies at once. Organs and body parts flew everywhere in the air, splattering against the walls of buildings.

"Hey! Leave some for me." Kurome complained. She unsheathed her katana, Yatsufusa, and began to hack away at rebels servering arms, legs, heads with skill and grace.

She looked over to the bodies now laying on the ground.

"You'll all become my puppets soon just you wait." Kurome cheerfully said.

Wave, Kurome, and Seryu made quick work of the enemy, leaving no survivors as Esdeath arrived to the scene. Esdeath clapped slowly, impressed at the display of power from her Jaegars.

"Wow I'm impressed, you left no rebels alive. I expected as much." Esdeath said.

Undetected by anyone, a soldier was still alive bloody and bruised. He picked up a bow and arrow and aimed at the back of Tatsumi's head.

"You monsters! You'll pay for what you've done!" He shot the arrow.

The arrow flew through the air about to hit its target, that's when Esdeath's instincts kicked into gear as she spun around and caught the arrow with her hand with lightning speed. She paused to look at the man who intended to harm her beloved Tatsumi. She gave the man a death glare causing him to swallow nervously as he knew that he will now die. Esdeath nonchalantly flicked the wrist of her hand, the arrow that was once there now flew through the air before hitting the soldier in between the eyes. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell dead on the ground.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Esdeath gave the three Jaegars a threatening stare. "Next time you make sure that you got rid of ALL of them or else you all get punished by me personally."

"Yes Commander!" The three said in union.

Tatsumi, who had his eyes wide open in fear, was completely shocked at the turn of events.

'You'll pay for what you've done!' Those words played over and over inside of his head.

"Okay, Tatsumi. The general should be hiding underneath the fort." Esdeath said, pointing at a pair of wooden doors that led to an underground bunker. "I'm expecting great things from you, Tatsumi." She began to walk him towards the doors.

Tatsumi didn't hear what she said, he was too focused on the sound of metal clashing and people dying in the background.

Esdeath kicked opened the door to reveal a staircase. She proceeded downwards with Tatsumi following behind. Torches lit up the staircase and the room ahead of it. When the two made it to the bottom they a hallway. The hall way had many doors and at the end of it stood a reinforced door made of solid iron.

"That must be were he's hiding, come on, Tatsumi." Esdeath said, making her way towards the door.

"Shouldn't you have a plan before breaking in that room?" Tatsumi asked monotonously.

"Nope." Esdeath said, turning her hand into a large dragon claw made of ice.

She stabbed through the door with her ice claws and ripped the door off its hinges, tossing it behind her like a piece of trash.

Behind where the door once was was a very large room. Bookshelves filled with books surrounded the room and weapons ranging from swords to maces stood organized on a wooden rack. The floor of the room had a long red carpet that led to a large desk. The general that Tatsumi was suppose to fight sat behind the desk, he was reading a book titled 'To Earn Fame and Fortune'.

"Oh, what is this?" He asked, looking up from his book, pushing a pair of glasses he was wearing up to the bridge of his nose.

"General Horoko, we finally meet again." Esdeath said, flashing him a smile barring her teeth.

"General Esdeath, what brings you here?" Horoko said. For somebody in the presence of Esdeath he didn't seem scared not one bit.

"You betrayed the empire by joining the revolutionary army, I'm here to dispose of you properly." Esdeath said, still smiling.

Horoko's look was still of unconcern. His attention turned to Tatsumi.

"Who's that young man you have chained up like a dog? I'm afraid I've never seen him before." Horoko asked, rubbing his shiny bald head with his left hand, his right hand still holding onto the book.

"The person who's going to be the one to kill you." Esdeath grinned.

Horoko placed the book he was reading on his desk and got up from his chair. On instinct, Tatsumi gripped Incursio ready to defend himself.

"So now you have other people doing your dirty work." Horoko said to Esdeath, looking her straight in the eye.

"It's more of a test of strength." Esdeath replied, rustling Tatsumi's hair.

"Call it what you will, I'm not going out without a fight!" Horoko pulled out a massive war hammer from underneath his desk. "Prepare yourself young man, this will not be easy!"

**AN: The chapter was supposed to be longer but my internet shutter down causing me to rewrite the entire chapter. The next chapter will finally show Esdeath becoming the Yandere I intended her to be so stayed tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

Horoko gripped his iron war hammer tightly, taking an offensive stance.

"Esdeath, how do you think I'm going to beat this guy with this damn collar around my neck?" Tatsumi said, tugging at the chain.

Esdeath stared blankly at Tatsumi before she pulled out her rapier and broke the iron chain with a powerful slash.

"Okay, I trust you enough to act on your own, but if you try anything suspicious I will have to take action." Esdeath said with a serious look on her face.

"Of course." Tatsumi responded. He pulled out Incursio and pointed the blade towards Horoko. "Alright I'm ready!"

Horoko smiled. "You seem like a strong warrior, it's a shame that you are willing to die for somebody as sick and twisted as Esdeath!" Horoko yelled before charging full speed at Tatsumi.

Before Tatsumi could even blink Horoko was already in front on him, he held his war hammer up preparing to smash in Tatsumi's skull. Tatsumi barely evaded the attack as he rolled out the way, the hammer slamming against the concrete floor and making a small crater.

'Holy shit! That was WAY too close!' Tatsumi thought in his head, a bead of sweat forming on the side of his face.

Horoko quickly turned to Tatsumi and swung his hammer. Tatsumi swiftly ducked down and avoided the attack. Tatsumi noticed that Horoko was now wide open. He took the opportunity and slashed Horoko's abdomen, leaving a large nasty cut that was now seeping blood.

Horoko gripped his stomach in pain, blood now soaking his hand. "It's been awhile since somebody managed to cut me like that, but it going to take much more than that to defeat me!"

He charged at Tatsumi again and swung his hammer once more but this time with much more speed. Tatsumi didn't have the speed to duck under it again, so he blocked the blocked the hammer with Incursio. The impact caused Tatsumi to slide backwards, his boots screeching on the floor to come to a halt.

"Damn, that was pretty good. All my bones are vibrating from that one." Tatsumi said, breathing heavily.

The two charged towards each other and began to trade blows. The sound of metal clashing echoed inside the room.

In the corner of the room Esdeath was observing the fighting that was taking place. She eyed Tatsumi carefully, analyzing all his movements. Every block, every dodge, every parry, just made her want to possess him much more.

On the other side of the room the two were still at it.

"You really strong Tatsumi, usually people don't last this long with me." Horoko smashed his hammer downward which Tatsumi back stepped.

"Well I'm not your average day person!" Tatsumi came full force and sliced open the side of Horoko's cheek. Unfortunately for Tatsumi this closed off the distance between the two and Horoko grabbed Tatsumi by his arm and slammed him hard on the ground. Tatsumi gasped for air as he felt a wave of pain spread across his back. Tatsumi was then lifted up by his arm and Horoko delivered a vicious punch to Tatsumi's stomach before throwing Tatsumi across the room and having the teenager's body slam against the wall.

Tatsumi was now on his hands and knees coughing up blood, his vision was now becoming blurry.

"I guess you're really not the average person, but you will die just like them and all the other imperial soldiers that stood in my way!"

Tatsumi slowly got up and looked at Horoko. He could barely stand up, his knees bending slightly as he could barely lift his own weight. He wasn't going to give up.

Tatsumi stabbed his blade into the floor.

"INCURSIOOOOOOOO!" Tatsumi roared from the top of his lungs.

The room began to shake violently and Incursio appeared behind Tatsumi before merging with him and incasing his body with armor. Horoko was stunned at the sight he just saw.

"Amazing! So that blade the boy was using is a Teigu!" Horoko said astoundingly.

Tatsumi looked at Horoko and pulled out his spear, Neuntote. The spear was shining a brilliant red, it's edges used to slice opponents in half. Tatsumi could only use it for a limited time though, summoning the spear takes a lot of energy from the body, not to mention the armor itself sucks away at the strength of the user.

"Time to end this!" Tatsumi yelled.

He lunged forward and swung his spear attempting to cut off the generals head. Horoko blocked it with his hammer and countered with a kick to the chest, sending Tatsumi flying backwards. Tatsumi stopped himself from falling down on his back and landed on his feet before jumping up in the air. He brought up his spear and threw it with lighting speed at Horoko who dodged it. Just as Horoko dodge the spear, Tatsumi rushed towards him.

"Take this!" Tatsumi with all his strength punched Horoko square in the face.

Surprisingly the blow didn't cause the general to fly back, he just stood where he was and took it.

Horoko grabbed onto Tatsumi's fist and removed it from his face, revealing a bloody nose.

"My turn." Horoko said menacingly. He punched Tatsumi in the face, the punch strong enough to crack the helmet of Incursio slightly.

This stunned Tatsumi for a few seconds, and a few seconds was all Horoko needed.

"SPIRIT CRUSHER!" Horoko screamed. The head of the hammer grew ten times its original size, it looked like a massive clump of iron attached to a baseball bat.

Horoko then smashed the hammer into Tatsumi's stomach. Tatsumi flew through the air and slammed against the wall again, this time leaving a huge crater behind him. The attack caused the crack in Incursio's helmet to break, revealing half of Tatsumi's face.

"My war hammer isn't just a regular weapon. Tatsumi, I would like to introduce you to Steel Titan, a Teigu of mine." Horoko said smiling.

Tatsumi's eyes shot wide open.

'So he also has a Teigu! Figures, he's a general, of course he would have one.' Tatsumi thought.

"It was made from a golem like danger beast awhile back. Its special ability is to increase its size and smash anything in its path." Horoko explained.

"Doesn't matter what it is I'm still going to take to down!" Tatsumi sprinted towards the general and threw a quick eight punch combination landing every hit to both his body and head.

Horoko stepped back and rubbed the blood coming from his face.

"You'll pay for that!" Horoko roared. He jumped up in the air, he was going to end this fight.

"EARTH CRUSHER!" The war hammer now increased to insane sizes, the size now about as big as a large boulder. The hammer formed a shadow around Tatsumi.

"This is bad!" Tatsumi knew he couldn't dodge it, he had to take it head on.

Just as the massive steel was about to crush him he raised both his arms and stopped it. Tatsumi screamed in pain as he felt his arms break. The armor from Incursio was now starting to deteriorate beginning from the hands until there was no armor left to protect him.

Tatsumi stood for a few seconds before his body finally gave in and fell on the ground.

Horoko smiled, his war hammer now back to its original size.

"Well it's been nice knowing you, even though it's only been like ten minutes."

Horoko lifted up his hammer and prepared to land the finishing blow. Just as he was about to land the hit he was stopped with an elbow to his face and he slid on his back across the floor.

Esdeath had saw enough. This was meant to be a test to show where Tatsumi is in terms of strength, she wasn't going to let him die.

"Uuuuurghh, Esdeath why you fucking bit- AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!" Horoko was stopped mid sentence as Esdeath slammed her heels into his chest.

"I'll make sure you pay for injuring my Tatsumi like that" Esdeath hissed.

"Its a fight, what the fuck did you expect!" Horoko said through gritted teeth.

Esdeath completely ignored Horoko and mounted on top of him before she smashed her fist repeatedly in Horoko's face. Each hit was devastating, leaving Horoko's face more and more disfigured.

Tatsumi looked at the gruesome display in horror. Esdeath's face was completely devoid of any type of emotion.

Esdeath continued to punch Horoko. Teeth were flying out his mouth and his left eyeball hung loosely outside its eye socket. The sound of fist meeting skull repeatedly echoed in the room. Blood and brain matter was now splattering everywhere and with one final punch Esdeath dislocated the man's jaw in a horrific way.

Tatsumi looked at Horoko's face with fear. The general that once looked human now looked like something that would come out from a nightmare. Horoko reached his hand out for Tatsumi and mumbled something inaudible before Esdeath stomped on his head causing it to splat all over like a tomato. Still no emotion on her face.

"Filthy creature, you deserve to die like the pig you are." Esdeath said, shaking the blood off her boots. She turned around to see Tatsumi with his mouth and eyes wide open, a look of disbelief and horror present on his face.

Esdeath gave Tatsumi a warm smile before walking towards the shocked boy. Tatsumi's body began to shake as Esdeath approached him, her arms out wide as she leaned to the ground to give Tatsumi a hug.

"You're okay, Tatsumi. He's dead." Esdeath said sweetly as she nuzzled the crock of Tatsumi's neck. "It seems you have actually gotten stronger. Even though you didn't manage to defeat General Horoko you still impressed me with your growing skills in combat".

"He didn't deserve to die like that." Tatsumi said almost silently.

"Anybody who tries to take you away from me deserves to die like that. And to be honest, I was taking it easy on him." Esdeath replied.

Tatsumi laid there in her embrace. The vision of all his friends laying in a pool of there own blood. Limbs and organs all over a once clean white floor. Esdeath, standing over them with a twisted smile. She is not a general, Horoko was a general... She was a demon, a sadistic, brutal, evil demon that Tatsumi had unfortunately gotten its attention.

The vision soon faded away along with all his friends and thoughts as he felt a pair of cold lips.

**AN: sorry for the long wait. I'm dealing with school and stupid review packets that I have to get done for the upcoming final exams. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
